planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Time4milkjr
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sacred Scrolls! Thanks for your edit to the Nova (TB) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MagicManky (Talk) 00:37, January 15, 2010 No, YOUR amazing! Hi Time4milkjr, this isn't a very active wiki but I made it my goal to make it pretty detailed over the last year or so - I hoped if this new movie was happening it would bring in lots of new fans but that's not gonna happen for a while. So it's great to see another contributer on here, I'd love to see it become as busy as some of the other wikis. Welcome! Wiki Check Your edits look fine to me. The only thing I would suggest is that if you use the 'ref' '/ref' code, and copy-and-paste the 'References' section from another page, you can write a description of the source where you got the info. Don't worry about getting it perfect because it can be corrected whenever you want, so you can just play around with it and try out a few different things. I'm still figuring out new things all the time aswell, so if you have any suggestions for me, like different lay-outs or other info that should be in the character infobox, or whatever, pass them along. I do a check of new edits every now and then, just to see if anything needs to be fixed, so you can just go Ape and have fun with it! It's good to have some input into the Burton & related stuff, by the way - it's something I haven't spent much time on. - MagicManky Apes Comics Hey - if you're having trouble getting those fan-made comics then e-mail me at neilmoxham@eircom.net and we'll sort something out - MagicManky The Long War First of all - thanks for picking up the slack on the Boom comics; secondly - nice work! I did skeleton records for issues 5 + 6, but like you say, I hit a snag when they changed the name of the story. I used this: The Devil's Pawn #1 - "Devil's Pawn" as the name of the link, but the link takes you to a page called "Planet of the Apes (BOOM! Studios) 5". Probably the "Long War" pages should be renamed for consistancy. Maybe I can leave it in your capable hands, and if you need me to rename/move pages just let me know. Thanks! - Magic 13:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi MagicManky pointed me in your direction in relation to your posted image of the Planet of the Apes Collectors comic from Dark Horse/Toys 'R' Us- I need this comic to complete my collection & I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where to get get a copy? I've been looking for it for years & have tried the usual sources - Ebay, Amazon, Abebooks, Alibris - I have even been in contact with both Toys R Us & Dark Horse but with no luck. If you dont know where I could get a copy would you be willing to send me scans of yours as that would be a great second choice until I finally track down a copy? Thanks in advance for any help or info Regards Wall1885Wall1885 17:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Hi Thanks for the reply I've dropped you an email Regards SteveWall1885 (talk) 10:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC)